


Revenge Is A Dish...Not Actually Served Today

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [101]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Changing plans, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Irritated Rose, Jewelry, Kirk Is A Romantic, Kirk Is A Sneaky One, Kirk's Turned On, Mardi Gras, POV Rose, Presents, Rose Is Not Fooled, Rose's Thoughts, Surprised Rose, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Her husband is acting like today is any old day, which means there's something up his sleeve. And Roseknowstwo can play that game, and she can play itbetter. She'll out-surprise himyet.Maybe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> And this is my 100th fic for this series! I was going to do a group fic but I looked at my prompts and they just didn't work, so it was decreed (by me) that **sideofrawr** ' fave couple should have the 100th spot. There's a section of dialogue in the fic that is inspired by [this Tumblr post](http://buckykingofmemes.tumblr.com/post/155740901040/are-you-decent-not-morally-but-im-wearing) by **buckykingofmemes** so I don't own that part.

He was up to something. She knew it. She knew it like she knew every scar on her body. This “I have no idea what today is” nonsense was bullshit. Her husband had all of his holidays planned out probably a year in advance, and that wasn’t counting the fact he celebrated every major _and_ minor anniversary he could think of.

James Tiberius Sappy Ass Prince Charming Kirk was lying to her face that he had no clue it was Valentine’s Day today.

Which probably meant he had something _really big_ planned.

But seriously, two could play at this game. She hadn’t really gotten him much because...well, he could buy whatever he wanted. He literally had everything from San Francisco, everything from Lawrence...well, everything aside from the Enterprise. But he had a shuttle, so close enough. He had _five freaking kids_ that he loved more equally than she did even if she knew Chris was his favorite and he had both youth centers and he had his motorcycles and his cars and…

Really, what do you get for the guy who has, or can get, everything?

And he was probably going to turn around and get her something extravagant. He always did. He told her once he liked her smile, long before they started dating, and she swore he just did random sappy shit to make her grin as often and as widely as possible. And to get her to be just as sappy. That was his favorite thing. He didn’t need her to be sexy or sultry. He was perfectly content to have her curled up in his lap in the movie room watching cheesy movies and giving her kisses until she eventually broke down and admitted okay, maybe she kinda liked him. No, maybe she kinda loved him. And he’d give her that big grin and just kiss her some more and eventually they’d forget about the movie.

It was probably a good thing no one got within ten feet of their couch in that room.

She’d been thinking...maybe another kid? That was a pretty big decision. Pregnancy was hell, it was. But the way he was with the twins, both big and small, and Kenzi...he was such a good dad. He was a better dad than she was a mom half the time, though Kenzi would probably disagree, thank goodness. But still. Maybe she could tell him. Maybe tonight. With all the babies around and all that, it could be a thing. Time could be right. It would mean Kenzi could be _not_ Kenzi, like what was happening with baby James, but she had her Kenzi and as long as Kenzi decided never to date or get married or move out until she was forty, she could live with that.

Yeah, maybe Jim wasn’t definitely the better parent. He didn’t want Kenzi to leave until she was 21. Just shows she had more sense.

But it was a thought, and it rattled in her head, and she wondered.

But she wanted to put it aside and plot vengeance because damn it, it was Valentine’s Day and her husband was being a dick. They’d played RISK before. He should know damn well what he was getting into.

“Are you decent?” she heard him call out from his study. If there were any presents in the house they were _there_. She could lure him out, she could find them.

“Not morally, but I’m wearing pants, if that’s what you’re asking,” she called back while delivering a roundhouse kick to the bag. Duh. If she was in the gym and she could hear him then he _was_ out of the study. Gym in basement, study on second floor. Now just to _keep_ him out.

"Ooooh, haven't heard that in a while,” he said, and she could hear amusement in his voice. It was no laughing matter being all ignorant of the holiday, especially after hearing about wonderful days everyone _else_ was having. She hadn’t even gotten laid this morning!

"Yeah, well, we're married. I try not to wear pants as often. Besides, you don't really care if I'm decent, do you?"

“I kind of like you when you’re not very decent, but I just wanted to make sure you hadn’t made use of the steam room yet,” he said. He was in the gym now and she whipped around to see him standing there in one of those very impeccable suits that put his facetwin’s to shame, holding up a black garment bag and a velvet jewelry box. 

Or kind of held up the box; it lowered a bit as he licked his lips and she could see sweaty, worked up her was having an effect. Good.

“I can be _very_ indecent when I want,” she said.

“As much as the idea of making there be more areas in this house we need to warn people not to touch, I actually have reservations,” he said. “I was trying to be sneaky until I could get this here because it was still in New York. I just got it twenty minutes ago.” He held up the box again. “I would have figured out something else to give you, but...I know you like rubies.”

Interesting. “Is this one of those ‘my jaw is going to hit the floor’ gifts when I open it?” she asked, moving over to him.

“Depends on how much you like rubies,” he said.

She gave him a quizzical look and took off her fingerless gloves, dropping them on the floor. Then she took the box and carefully opened it, her eyes widening. “Jim...”

“They used to belong to Elizabeth Taylor,” he said. “Originally they were supposed to only be for you to borrow for tonight. I did some smooth talking and they’re yours to keep.”

“Seriously?” she asked, looking up at him.

He nodded. “You can pass them down to Rhea or Kenzi or Janine if you want, and I can get something else for our other daughters. But I thought you could use something nice for one of the Mardi Gras balls we got invited to.” Then he pushed the garment bag forward. “This is for tonight. Chef Nina Compton is doing a tasting menu at Compere Lapin, and then I thought we could go dancing afterward.”

Her eyes lit up. “And then if anyone is still doing parades?”

“Well,” he said, drawing the word out, “I made reservations right at the start at 5:30 and I _was_ going to suggest bringing something more comfortable to toss in the car for later. I have no idea which krewes are doing what where tonight but it shouldn’t be hard to find out.”

“I will so give up dancing for Mardi Gras,” she said.

“We don’t have to go out for dinner, you know,” he said. “I mean...we can give the reservation to Chris and Chi or Pavel and Rhea and just go out and do Mardi Gras. Up to you. I know you didn’t really get to do much last year.”

“Both are really tempting,” she said, biting her lip. “Do I have time to think about it?”

He nodded. “Enough time to make use of the steam room and shower, regardless of what we do.”

She played with the top button of his suit. “Think you might want to ditch the suit and join me?”

He grinned a slow spreading grin and then stepped closer. “Let me put these back upstairs and I’ll be at your beck and call,” he said. He turned and she shook her head, grin on her face. Revenge could be sweet, but dammit, he had to foil her plans by being a loving, considerate, romantic sap.

And didn’t she just love him for it...not like she’d tell him right now. 

Maybe after a couple hurricanes.

**Author's Note:**

> **Kirk's Gifts**
> 
> [Dress For The Evening](https://s32.postimg.org/6od7b10yt/46255213.jpg) | [Diamond & Ruby Necklace/Earring Set](https://s32.postimg.org/i1zqm8bhh/Elizabeth_Taylors_ruby_diamond_necklaces_earring.jpg) | [Lyvie lingerie by Edge o’ Beyond](http://placedeladentelle.tumblr.com/post/157225875449/lyvie-by-edge-o-beyond-30-36-b-e-now-50-off) (not mentioned) | [Pyramide de Chocolats - 6 tiers from Artisan du Chocolat](http://www.artisanduchocolat.com/pyramide-de-chocolats-1025.html) (not mentioned)


End file.
